Gem Shop
__TOC__ Gems are the real money currency for Idle Skilling and are used to buy various different items, services, and permanent bonuses. Free Gems Media The quickest and easiest way to earn up to 60 gems is by clicking on lavaflame2's Youtube, Discord, and Twitter links on the "Buy Gems" page. Raids/Asylum Once you've unlocked the second Contract shop, it's possible to buy a +2% chance per level (up to 20%) for a gem to drop in any Raid/Asylum encounter. With 12 tickets earned daily, this averages out to 2.4 gems per day, or 4.8 gems with a maxed out Counterfeit Tickets AP perk. Events Seasonal events award some amount of Gems after spending event currency gained by farming monsters. The Lunar and Christmas event has a chance to earn both small and large sums of gems, whereas the Spooktober and Thxgiving events had stores that sold small guaranteed amounts of gems. Gem Portal The Gem Portal is a special Rift in Summoning that can be activated once for 500 Gems. While not exactly "free", the Gem Portal acts as an investment that returns a net gain of 1,000 Gems. Pachinko Arcade One can earn free Gems through the Arcade rewards, earning small amounts of Gems. If one is lucky to get the Gem Jackpot from the Arcade, they instantly get 2000 gems and the procession of balls can get you more gems. 3.10 You also can get playing cards in Pachinko to boost gem count. Suits are Stars, Diamonds, Hearts, and Spades. Getting a 5-card Poker hand can get you at least 5 gems for a High Card hand (called trash in-game), but getting a Royal Straight Flush gets you 50 thousand. This has a cooldown of 22 hours. Hoop Challenge Through the Hoop Challenge Secret recently added to the game, a person can earn Gems according to their performance up to a maximum of 50 per day. Crypt This zone may be accessed anytime for a duration of 60 seconds, but is locked afterwards and reopens after a one day cooldown period. You can get reward such as gem and other stuff. Rebirth Your First 3 rebirths give you 150, 100, and 50 gems for your 1st, 2nd, and 3rd rebirth respectively. Research The second Yellow Tank's first perk sometimes gives gems when it levels up. Purchase Guide This is simply a rough idea of what's best, it does not mean you have to get the best things first and none of the other things until the best things are maxed out. Here are the priorities for gem purchases: 0 - Godly potions - Ignore this if you don’t have a crazy amount of gems to spend. If you are p2w, godly potion coupons are the best way to get strong fast, giving crazy boosts that are completely beyond reach for a new player, with the downside of being RNG reliant. Press the odds button in the gem menu for odds. 1 - Infinity forge - Best gem purchase straight up, not having to worry about forge recharge time is amazing. 2 - Gem rift - Invest 500 gems to get 1500 gems, 1000 gem profit, easy buy. 3 - Shiny vat - Research is really good, and shiny vat's initial bonuses are really good. Can be upgraded further, but gets less efficient the higher you upgrade it, I would recommend not upgrading it much at all unless you have most other gem purchases. 4 - Star card slots - Cards are amazingly versatile and provide huge boosts to almost every part of the game. 5 - Double AP - AP is always super good. Get 2-4 of them if possible, but one or two will be just fine. 6 - Golden nest - Getting new pets gets very hard, this makes it easier. 7 - Arcance carpet - Trekking genes and combos are really good, and this double dips on value and number. 8 - Eternity cauldron - When you reach farming, you will want at least one of these for the 30% chance to double brew, and for the x4 speed to discover new potions and brew ones you have. 9 - Double BP - Obviously only once you have access to rebirth. Get one or two, after that it gets less efficient. 10 - Crystals - Crystals are really good, but getting the optimal setup with crystals costs thousands of gems, so with a budget purchase one set of Supreme crystals, then Premium crystals, then 3 slots for apothecary. Repeat this order until you have 6 of each crystal purchase and all apothecary/mining slots and you’ll have the optimal setup. For a more budget option just buy a few of everything. 11 - Mystical tiller - Pretty simple, more crops, and crops are the biggest hurdle for potion-making. 12 - Friendly mushrooms - Flowers aren't that hard to obtain compared to crops, so I don't recommend getting more than a couple of these. 13 - Scavenger’s Wit - Asylum shrines are really good, so boosting your trace gain is also really good. 14 - Hyper spiriting - More souls, more rift levels, more goodness. It can help you get over the initial hurdle of getting enough blue/purple/white to unlock new rifts. 15 - Overclocked glyphs - Very cheap for a decent boost, pretty gem efficient. 16 - Overlord miners - Ore gain is really good, the reason this is so low on the list is that compared to the highest mining kit, overlord miners are only about a 30% increase, for 420 gems. That's not very gem efficient. 17 - Second necklace slot - Only good once you get crusading/tinkering high enough to have two good necklaces. QOL #Card decks - Cards are really powerful, but swapping out cards before visiting a screen is incredibly tedious, so this is integral QOL. #Deck linking - Swapping card decks before visiting a screen is a bit annoying. #Pet slots - you need a lotta pets get em good #Tinkering decks - Same as card decks, but you don’t need as many tinkering decks, you can make do with 2-3. Anything not on this list is probably not worth getting unless you have an obscene amount of gems Gem Shop Items General Time Candy Time candy is used to gain instant progress in any single area. When buying candy, there's a chance to receive 5 different flavors: 2 hours, 4 hours, 8 hours, 24 hours, and 72 hours. It always costs 50 Gems to buy candy, but if you've earned Candy Coupons from Raid drops or the Candy Freebies AP Perk, then candy can be purchased freely without gems. Limbo Cards Card packs are opened from the "Packs" button on the Cards screen. It is possible for card packs to award duplicate cards of an equal or lower rarity to those already owned and will automatically convert them to star cards. However, if a monster card is awarded then it means it replaced the one you already had with a higher rarity. Farming Crusades Crusades Rebirth Asylum Pets Tunnels Category:Gem Shop